


Ritorno al presente (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Fanmix per la storia Ritorno al presente di Nykyo, con le magnifiche illustrazioni di Piratesyebewarned.Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ritorno al presente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780548) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Ormai è tradizione! Non esiste proprio che tu scriva una nuova storia di questo verse e io non ti faccia un fanmix. È pabloviano ;)))

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCoR57pYyW7y-dy4xpL6zQv))

 

 1 - **Healing Incantation**  
from Tangled

2 - **Milk**  
by Garbage

3 - **Cold**  
by Annie Lennox

4 - **Everlong**  
by Foo Fighters  
_(acoustic version)_

5 - **Heartlines**  
by Florence and the Machine

6 - **All apologies**  
by Nirvana  
_(Unplugged version)_

7 - **Through time**  
by Rosin Murphy

8 - **Make you feel my love**  
by Adele

9 - **Here comes the sun**  
by The Beatles

 

 

  

  

  

  

  

 


End file.
